Lima Alat Indera
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Semua berawal dari matanya, lalu ke telinga, hidung, bibir, kulit, hingga turun ke hatinya. Akasuna no Sasori belajar bahwa memiliki tubuh manusia tak sepenuhnya salah, dan memiliki perasaan tidaklah terlalu buruk. A SasoSaku fanfiction for Sherry Nadilla. Semi-canon.


Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Lima Alat Indera © **taintedIris**

**Beware with the typos and OOC-ness inside!**

_A SasoSaku's __**semi-canon **__fanfiction for fulfilling Sherry Nadilla's request a long time ago. Sorry for the delay and making you wait for quite some time, dear. TwT_

_**And enjoy reading! ^^**_

.

_Karena tiap alat indera memiliki kesan yang berbeda disetiap pertemuan kita._

.

.

.

_Satu: Mata._

Setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

Adalah sebuah hari di pertengahan musim panas yang memang terik. Dikala saat itu tak biasanya seluruh anggota Akatsuki tengah berkumpul karena tidak sedang menjalankan misi ataupun tugas rahasia yang diberikan oleh pimpinan mereka.

Lebih anehnya, malam itu Konan memasak begitu banyak makanan untuk mereka. Dan saat seorang pemuda berukuran raksasa dengan warna biru yang mewarnai tiap inci permukaan kulitnya menanyakan sebabnya, wanita dengan _justu_ kertas itu hanya menjawab,

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial."

Dan tak lama, sosok pimpinan mereka, Pein, datang dari balik kegelapan, membawa sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu tak asing bagi mereka semua yang hadir di sana. Dirinya pun tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya saat Pein membuka mulutnya,

"Mulai saat ini Haruno Sakura adalah anggota baru kita. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

Haruno Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Bibir mungilnya kemudian terbuka.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi pada ujung meja, duduk berhadapan dengannya, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya yang dilayangkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang berada di sana―minus Pein, Konan, dan Itachi yang nampaknya telah mengetahui berita mengejutkan itu terlebih dahulu. _Kunoichi _medis itu nampak merapikan ujung jubah gelap berawan merah yang ia kenakan sebelum ia menempelkan bokongnya pada lapisan kayu dingin yang telah siap untuk diduduki.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada kursi yang ia tempati, kini kehadapannya―membuat sepasang manik giok yang menempel pada rongga matanya membesar dan bibirnya ternganga kecil.

"K-Kau …"

Jelas saja gadis merah muda itu terkejut mendapati lelaki yang pernah ia bunuh tiga tahun yang lalu kini berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan yang **benar-benar hidup. **Karamel milik lelaki bersurai merah itu nampak berkilat jenaka. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang lebih tepat disebut seringai.

"Lama tak jumpa, _gadis kecil_."

Dan nampaknya Sakura tak mendengar perkataan Sasori karena terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan kembali pecahan-pecahan logikanya yang hancur berkeping-keping beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak berapa lama Konan menghampiri gadis itu dan menyodorkan semangkuk besar nasi kepada anggota baru Akatsuki tersebut.

Sakura yang menyadarinya buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya kepada gadis berambut biru gelap di sampingnya, sedikit bersyukur gadis itu datang tepat waktu sehingga ia dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok lelaki berambut merah pekat yang sedaritadi terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun!

"_A-Arigatou_ …" ucap Sakura pelan, memperoleh anggukan serta senyum lembut dari wanita pemilik jutsu kertas di sampingnya.

"Aa. Tak perlu sungkan, Sakura-_chan." _balas Konan sambil beranjak ke meja lain dan menyodorkan semangkuk nasi kepada Kisame yang kebetulan duduk di samping gadis merah muda itu.

Manik _hazel_-nya tak dapat lepas dari sosok yang kini tengah mengambil lauk dengan sumpitnya lalu meletakkannya di atas tumpukan nasinya sambil menggumamkan '_ittadakimashu'._ Ia mendapati bahwa rambut yang sebelumnya hanya mencapai bahu gadis itu kini telah memanjang, dan gadis itu mengikat helaian rambutnya dalam satu ikatan tinggi pada sisi kiri kepalanya dan membiarkan helaian itu jatuh hingga puncak dadanya. Kulitnya masih begitu pucat dan bercahaya. Dahinya masih lebar seperti yang dulu. Bibir mungil itu masih nampak begitu merah muda dan tak tersentuh.

Namun yang berbeda, kini _hitai ate_ dengan lambang desa kebanggaan gadis itu telah tergores di bagian tengahnya, menimbulkan bekas yang tak akan pernah hilang. Serta bola mata seindah batu gioknya yang begitu tajam dan gelap, tak sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Namun di matanya, gadis itu tetaplah cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari tiga tahun yang lalu setelah kini jubah hitam berawan merah darah itu melekat pada tubuhnya yang kurus.

Sakura begitu cocok dengan warna hitam dan merah.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Dua: Hidung_

Suatu hari, mereka melakukan _sparring _bersama.

Nampaknya Sakura telah dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan kini terasa begitu nyata karena Sasori menggunakan tubuh aslinya, alih-alih menggunakan tubuh boneka lain yang telah ia simpan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jubah mereka tertanggalkan dan terlupakan. Tubuh mereka saling menari membentuk gerakan kematian, saling menyerang dan menghindar. Sakura melayangkan pukulan penuh _chakra_-nya, sedang Sasori menghindarinya dan menggunakan _kugutsu_ berisi berbagai senjata beracun yang tersimpan dalam tubuhnya sebagai alat bertahan sekaligus menyerang―yang sukses dihancurkan Sakura tanpa sempat satu senjatapun mengenai kulit mulusnya karena terlanjur terkena tinjunya terlebih dahulu.

Dan setelah beberapa jam terus menyerang tanpa berhenti sekalipun, kini mereka berdua tertidur di atas rerumputan hijau, bermandikan teriknya sinar mentari yang mulai merendah ke ufuk Barat. Terasa wajar sinarnya masihlah begitu menyengat karena sekarang adalah musim panas. Angin sesekali berhembus diiringi bunyi ciapan burung dan jangkrik yang sayapnya saling menggesekkan menimbulkan suara derikan yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu tentram.

Mereka pun nampaknya tak keberatan dengan kedekatan mereka, walaupun Sakura masih merasa sedikit kaku karena belum terbiasa. Nafasnya yang terengah sebelumnya kini mulai tenang. Kedua manik _viridian_-nya tertutup rapat untuk menikmati semilir lembut angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang kini kotor dengan darahnya sendiri dan debu yang menempel di sana.

Tubuh gadis itu memperoleh banyak goresan serta beberapa luka lebam setelah tiga jam melakukan _sparring _tanpa henti dengan rekan di sampingnya, yang kondisinya juga tak lebih baik darinya. Namun ia biarkan luka itu masih ada di sana karena saat ini _chakra_-nya sudah melemah dan tubuhnya terasa begitu nyeri dan lemas.

Sasori sendiri nampaknya tidak peduli dengan lukanya. Matanya kini sibuk mengamati sosok yang mulai terlelap di sampingnya tanpa merasa waspada. Nafas gadis itu begitu tenang, dilihat dari dada yang terbungkus _binding _itu bergerak naik turun dengan teratur dan lambat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu rileks.

Dapat ia hirup aroma sakura dan _cherry _dari tubuh gadis itu, bercampur dengan bau samar darah yang anyir.

Dan ia tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk terus menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu, bahkan kini rongga hidung dan paru-parunya telah dipenuhi oleh bau memabukkan khas ninja medis yang nampaknya tak menyadari Sasori yang sedaritadi menyiumi bau tubuhnya.

Bau gadis itu masihlah sama dengan baunya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan kini tak mencium bau darah ataupun tanah yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Perlahan, kedua matanya yang berat pun terpejam, membawanya untuk menyusul si gadis merah muda yang sudah terlebih dulu mencapai alam mimpi. Bau tubuh Sakura bagaikan alunan melodi yang membuatnya merasa begitu damai, bagaikan bau itu adalah bau yang tercipta hanya untuk ia hirup.

Semilir angin masihlah terasa begitu hangat ketika ia begitu lelap dalam tidurnya tanpa merasa waspada, suatu hal yang tak pernah terjadi padanya seumur hidupnya.

Namun hal itu berubah sejak Sakura berada di sampingnya, yang tengah terlelap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Tiga: Telinga_

Adalah hari lainnya disaat mereka sedang memiliki waktu luang, dan tak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dan kembali suara _kunai_ dan senjata beracun yang saling bertabrakan itu terdengar di udara, bagaikan alunan musik yang mengiringi tarian kematian yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Goresan, pukulan, tendangan―melayang menghentakkan udara kosong yang membatasi mereka. Suara teriakan bersemangat meluncur dari bibir merah muda Sakura.

"HYAAAAAHH!"

Dan satu tendangan sukses melayang pada perut Sasori setelah Sakura―dengan kekuatan monsternya―menendang tiga barikade pelindung Sasori dan melayang hingga telapak kaki beralaskan sepatu ninjanya mengenai kulit _S-rank nin _itu, membuat tubuh Sasori terhempas ke belakang dan membentur pohon terdekat dengan begitu keras.

Senyum kemenangan nampak menghiasi wajah Sakura, sebelum senyum itu terhapuskan dari sana dan kini kepanikanlah yang terlihat. Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Sasori yang tak bergerak sedaritadi. Tangannya kini memancarkan aura _chakra _berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Namun belum sempat ia mendeteksi kerusakan pada tubuh lelaki itu, karena kini ia terbaring di atas tanah berumput hijau dengan lelaki bersurai merah yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

Iris _viridian _itu terbelalak kaget ketika wajah di depannya kini semakin mendekat. Dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan deru nafas lelaki itu pada sisi leher dan telinganya yang mendadak terasa panas.

"Jangan pernah melemahkan pertahananmu, _gadis kecil._" ucap Sasori dengan suara serak dan menggoda, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sakura yang wajahnya telah memerah karena pada detik berikutnya, lututnya kini melayang pada bagian perut yang sebelumnya telah ia tendang dan membuat tubuh lelaki bersurai merah itu terpelanting ke atas, namun berhasil mendarat dengan kakinya dalam satu gerakan sempurna.

Sakura pun beranjak bangun dari posisi tertidurnya. Kini seringai menghiasi wajahnya walaupun rona merah masih tersisa di sana.

"Kau curang, orang tua!"

Sasori menyeringai.

"Tak ada kata curang dalam pertarungan, _gadis kecil_."

Sakura mendengus sambil berlari menyongsong lelaki yang kini telah berada dalam posisi siaga dengan _kugutsu_ lain yang melindunginya dari berbagai arah.

"Oh ya? KALAU BEGITU RASAKAN INI! _SHANNAROOOOO_!" teriak Sakura bersemangat dengan tinju berkecepatan tinggi yang dilayangkan oleh _kugutsu-kugutsu _yang juga melayangkan puluhan senjata beracun ke arahnya.

Diam-diam Sasori menyunggingkan senyum yang amatlah tipis pada saat Sakura melakukan gerakan menghindar dan menghancurkan pada saat yang bersamaan sambil berteriak bersemangat. Suara gadis itu, entah mengapa terasa bagaikan menghipnotisnya dan membuat adrenalinnya meningkat drastis.

Bahkan suara teriakan Sakura yang terdengar begitu menggelegar dan menakutkan menjadi begitu indah bagi indera pendengarannya.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Empat: Kulit_

Sasori selalu berandai-andai, apakah kulit itu selembut yang terlihat? Apakah helaian rambut merah muda itu sehalus seperti kelihatannya?

Sudah setengah tahun sejak Sakura menjadi anggota mereka, dan kali ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menjalankan misi duet dengan mantan kunoichi Konoha itu. Kini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mereka menuntaskan misi yang baginya cukup mudah kali ini―membunuh seorang raja di sebuah negara kecil di daerah Oto dan membawa pulang sebuah gulungan rahasia yang terdapat padanya, suatu hal yang begitu mudah dilakukan. Hanya perlu mengancam lelaki itu untuk memberikannya dengan sebuah janji palsu bahwa ia akan membiarkannya hidup. Dan setelah gulungan didapatkan, habisi nyawanya dalam satu kali tebasan.

Hanyalah satu misi yang mudah dan kelihatannya terlalu berlebihan untuk dijadikan sebuah misi duet, namun Pein bersikeras untuk menyuruh Sakura ikut dengannya, dengan alasan,

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan pernah terjadi."

Dan kini disinilah mereka, terduduk bersebelahan mendekatkan diri pada api unggun yang mereka buat dua jam yang lalu untuk menjaga tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat, meskipun kini sekarang adalah penghujung musim dingin dan tak ada salju yang turun. Namun tetap saja tubuh mereka tak dapat menahan suhu minus tujuh derajat celcius yang sekarang mereka rasakan.

Sakura nampak tengah merapatkan diri dalam mantel tebalnya, namun nampaknya mantel itu tak membantu banyak karena tubuhnya menggigil saat ini. Gigi-gigi putihnya nampak bergemeratak kuat menahan udara dingin yang kembali berhembus menembus lubang-lubang tak kasat mata pada mantel dan jubah hitam berawan merahnya.

Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya merasa kedinginan. Karena menggunakan tubuh manusianya yang telah ia tinggalkan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu menyebabkan ia dapat merasakan seperti tubuh normal pada umumnya. Dan sialnya ia masih sedikit kurang dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang ini.

Ia sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah mendekatkan diri kepada sumber api yang sepertinya tak membantu banyak untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam otak jeniusnya.

Ia pun merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dan matanya terbelalak disaat tangan Sasori melingkari pundaknya dan membawanya mendekat pada sisi lelaki itu hingga kepalanya tersender pada bahu bidang Master _kugutsu_ di sampingnya.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin tidak memandangi wajah terkejut Sakura yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia pun berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu kedinginan."

Sakura masihlah terkejut saat itu. Otaknya berusaha menangkap gerak-gerik yang Sasori berikan kepadanya saat ini. Berada dalam rangkulan sang Master _kugutsu_ untuk berbagi kehangatan bukanlah hal yang pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Namun sekarang Sasori berada di sampingnya, memeluknya erat, dan jantung lelaki itu berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal.

Perlahan, keterkejutan itu mencair, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum hangat pada wajah cantiknya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya yang kini tersender lebih dekat pada bahu bidang Sasori.

"_Arigatou_, Sasori."

Sasori terpaku sejenak mendengarkan kata terimakasih yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Seumur hidupnya tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengucapkan kata itu kepadanya.

Sesuatu di dekat jantungnya mendadak terasa begitu hangat.

Tangannya lalu mengusap bahu sang gadis yang nampaknya mulai mengantuk, merasakan hangat tubuh gadis itu pada telapak tangannya yang sebelumnya terasa beku. Sakura pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Kini kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasori.

"Biarkan aku tertidur sebentar saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasori, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh bunga tidur serta kehangatan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menggigil.

Sasori dapat merasakan nafas teratur gadis itu menyapu kulit lehernya, membuat kulitnya bagaikan tersengat listrik jutaan _volt. _Ia pun juga dapat melihat wajah damai si gadis merah muda yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang amat manis dalam tidurnya.

Dan kembali, rasa hangat itu menyergap dalam dadanya, kali ini begitu hangat dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Perlahan tangannya naik, hingga menyentuh pucuk kepala merah muda itu dan merasakan betapa halusnya helaian merah muda di sana. Ia pun mengusapnya begitu lembut, dan sukses membuat tubuh Sakura semakin merapat padanya dan kedua tangan kurus Sakura melingkar semakin erat pada pinggangnya.

Kini pandangannya teralihkan ke atas langit dan mendapati sang rembulan penuh yang bersinar muram namun mampu menerangi langit yang begitu pekat, serta hamparan jutaan bintang berkelap-kelip yang menghiasi angkasa. Tangannya tak sekalipun menghentikan gerakan usapan pada pucuk kepala si gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Sakura terasa begitu lembut dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Lima: Bibir_

Akhir-akhir ini, pandangan matanya tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari bibir mungil yang nampak begitu menggoda, yang kini tengah terbuka dan mengeluarkan kata-kata berisi argumen bersama Uchiha Itachi.

Hanyalah suatu siang di musim semi yang begitu indah, dimana para anggota Akatsuki tengah menjalankan misi masing-masing dan menyisakan dirinya, Sakura, dan Itachi yang memang sedang tidak ada misi dan memilih untuk bersantai di ruang tamu. Sementara Deidara yang juga tidak sedang menjalankan misi tak nampak batang hidungnya di sana.

Mungkin ia sedang membuat senjata peledaknya yang terbaru?

Namun ia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kawan berambut _blonde _yang selalu beranggapan bahwa seni adalah ledakan, sebuah manifestasi yang begitu bertolakbelakang dengannya. Baginya seni itu abadi, seni tak akan pernah hilang walaupun dimakan waktu.

Dan kini perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Sakura yang kini terlihat sebal dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, dengan Itachi yang kini tengah melayangkan sebuah seringai yang menurut Sasori menyebalkan.

"Kau memang tak ada romantis-romantisnya, Itachi."

"Aku tidak mengerti dibagian mana yang kau anggap romantis dari kisah konyol itu, Sakura-_san."_

Kedua kubu berbeda pendapat itu nampak tengah membahas buku cerita romansa kuno yang baru saja Sakura baca―yang gadis itu pinjam dari Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini mereka tengah berdebat seru mengenai isi cerita itu, yang tentu saja bertolakbelakang antara satu dan lainnya.

Diam-diam, dadanya kini terasa panas.

Ia bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak menyadari ketertarikannya kepada mantan _kunoichi _Konoha sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sembilan bulan yang lalu. Tidak-tidak, ia bahkan telah tertarik pada gadis itu sejak pertama kali melihat api yang membakar sepasang mata gioknya saat ia melawan gadis itu dulu. Dan ia juga bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak menyadari ketertarikan yang Itachi rasakan untuk gadis itu.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi tak pernah mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang terdiri lebih dari lima kata dari mulutnya. Tapi kini lelaki itu telah melontarkan tiga belas kata yang membentuk satu kalimat! Ditambah dengan seringai bodoh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang berkeriput!

Sesuatu yang panas membakar dadanya, lagi.

Jadi ini kah yang namanya cemburu?

Tak tahan melihat pemandangan menyebalkan di depannya, Sasori beranjak dari kursi―bermaksud pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya yang terasa panas. Sakura yang menyadari pergerakan Sasori langsung membungkam mulutnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang menyadari pandangan gadis merah muda itu kini tertuju pada rekan berambut merah pekatnya tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?"

"Minum. Aku haus."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut! Aku membuat es buah hari ini." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Sasori yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam Sasori merasa senang Sakura mau mengikutinya dan meninggalkan si Uchiha menyebalkan sendirian di ruang tamu.

Namun rasa panas kembali menyergap dadanya ketika ia mendengar percakapan kecil Sakura dan Itachi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mau tidak, Itachi?"

"Tentu, Sakura-_san."_

_Hell,_ seorang Uchiha Itachi yang kurang menyukai makanan manis selain _dango_ bahkan mau meninum jus buah?!

Cih!

.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran tak jauh lebih besar dari ruang tamu yang sebelumnya mereka tempati, dengan Sasori yang tengah menenggak air dinginnya hingga tandas tak bersisa dan bernafas lega setelah merasakan kepala dan hatinya telah mendingin. Sementara Sakura kini menuangkan es buahnya pada gelas kedua.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil lalu memasukkan kembali mangkuk besar berisi es buah yang isinya tinggal sedikit ke dalam kulkas. Bisa ia tebak para anggota lain telah diam-diam meminumnya tanpa sepengetahuan _kunoichi_ merah muda itu, namun nampaknya Sakura tak begitu ambil pusing, justru senang karena minuman buatannya begitu disukai banyak orang.

Dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada lidah yang tengah membasahi bibir yang sepertinya kering milik Sakura. Ia membayangkan, bagaimana rasa bibir itu pada bibirnya ketika ia mengecupnya dan melumatnya …

Diam-diam, lidahnya kini membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

Sakura pun melirik ke arah Sasori yang nampaknya menunggunya sedaritadi dengan tatapan mata yang sedaritadi tertuju pada dua buah gelas yang penuh terisi dengan es buah, tanpa Sakura sadari mata itu sedaritadi tertuju pada bibirnya. Alis merah mudanya terangkat sebelah.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak." Jawaban itu keluar terlalu cepat dari bibir Sasori. Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya pun hanya memberikan senyuman memaklumi.

"Ya sudah."

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, tempat di mana Itachi telah menunggu mereka sedaritadi―lebih tepatnya lelaki berambut sekelam malam itu menunggu Sakura dan es buahnya, dengan iris _onyx_-nya yang tertuju kepada Sasori dengan seringai kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Manik _hazel _miliknya berkilat marah ketika Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sakura dan Sasori yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Aah terima kasih, Sakura-_chan._"

Dan sekarang Itachi menambahkan suffiks _–chan _pada nama Sakura? Apa maksudnya lelaki itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Sakura-_chan_'?!

Amarah membakar dirinya sekarang.

"Sama-sama, Itachi?" balas Sakura dengan nada bertanya karena mendapati Itachi memanggil namanya dengan tambahan suffiks _–chan _di belakangnya. Namun gadis itu membiarkannya dan menyodorkan gelas yang berada di tangannya.

Belum sempat Itachi mengambil gelas itu Sasori telah memegangi sisi wajah Sakura, membuat Itachi dan Sakura terkejut di saat bersamaan. Dan suara tertahan lolos dari bibir keduanya saat bibir lembut Sasori menyentuh bibir Sakura dalam satu ciuman panas.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan bibir Sasori menyapu bibirnya dalam satu gerakan panas yang seakan membuat kakinya melemas. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam tatkala ia merasakan benda lunak tak bertulang milik Sasori menyapu bibirnya, seakan meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan perlahan mulutnya terbuka, membuat lidah itu masuk dengan cepat dan mengajak lidahnya bermain di dalam sana.

Sasori mengeram pelan merasakan lidah gadis itu melilit lidahnya di dalam sana. Rasanya begitu manis hingga membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Itachi jelas terkejut melihat pemandangan panas di depannya, namun ia pun nampaknya tak sakit hati ataupun kecewa. Ia lalu mengambil segelas es buah yang sedaritadi berada pada tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan kedua anak manusia itu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sasori akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah dirasa gadis di bawahnya hampir kehabisan nafas. Jelas gadis itu tersengal, begitu juga dengannya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka. Sakura menenggak ludahnya yang tertahan ditenggorokan sebelum kembali ia bernafas putus-putus karena terengah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Sasori?!" cecar Sakura, meminta penjelasan dari sosok lelaki berambut merah yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sasori yang nampaknya telah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dan kini, sepasang karamelnya menatap lekat iris hijau anggur di depannya, membuat gadis itu merasakan rasa lemas yang mendadak menyerang kedua kakinya yang bergetar.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan alasannya?"

Jemari Sasori memegangi dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajah gadis yang masih mengatur nafasnya itu mendekati wajahnya. Tangannya yang lain memegangi gelas yang sebelumnya berada pada tangan Sakura untuk meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja terdekat.

Sakura nampak begitu tercengang mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya. Namun perlahan, senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang merona merah. Ia mendengus geli sambil mencubit ujung hidung Sasori dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau tak ada romantis-romantisnya seperti Itachi!"

Sasori menyeringai.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki berkeriput itu."

Dan perlahan, amatlah sangat perlahan, wajah mereka semakin berdekatan hingga jarak di antara mereka terhapus, membiarkan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dalam satu ciuman panjang dan lembut. Kedua tangan mereka kini melingkari tubuh satu sama lain, membawa mereka dalam satu dekapan yang begitu erat dan hangat.

Dadanya kini terasa begitu panas. Namun kali ini bukanlah karena rasa cemburu, melainkan karena sebuah rasa hangat asing yang membuatnya seperti meletup-letup dan siap meledak kapan saja. Jantungnya pun kini berdetak begitu kencang, sekencang dengan debaran jantung milik gadis dalam dekapannya.

Dan rasa bibir Sakura, terasa jauh lebih manis dari saat pertama kali ia mengecupnya.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Enam: Lima Alat Indera_

Malam itu hujan turun amatlah deras, dimana kilat dan bunyi petir seakan membelah bumi, serta angin kencang yang berhembus bagaikan berusaha untuk merontokkan daun-daun yang berterbangan dengan gila pada rantingnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara jeritan itu terdengar beriringan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar, membangunkan Sasori yang sempat terlelap tepat di samping si gadis merah muda yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Manik karamel yang sempat memburam karena kantuk kini menjadi siaga ketika suara gelegar kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara jeritan Sakura.

_CTAARRR!_

"Kyaaaa!"

Sasori bangun dari posisi tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas ranjang, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah menerjangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Ia kini dapat mendengarkan isakan pelan yang ditimbulkan bibir gadis gula kapas yang memeluknya seakan ia adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

"Hiks … Sasori-_kun …_"

Ia tahu, bahwa gadis sekuat Sakura pastilah memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu amatlah takut dengan petir.

Sebuah petir yang bahkan tak akan dapat membunuhmu.

Namun Sasori tidak menertawai ketakutan Sakura, justru kini ia balas memeluk gadis itu. Manik karamelnya nampak begitu lembut dan khawatir memandangi Sakura yang nampak begitu rapuh dan lemah dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangannya mengusap kepala dan punggung itu, berusaha memenangkan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat.

"Sshh … Tenanglah Sakura, ada aku di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja …"

Hanya dua buah kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dari bibirnya, namun cukup untuk menghentikan getaran tanpa henti yang ditimbulkan tubuh Sakura. Dapat Sasori lihat, Sakura yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya yang tertutup kaus berwarna gelap, serta jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi yang memerah tersebut.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia menghapus jejak yang masih basah itu dengan jemarinya, mengusap kulit pipi itu dengan begitulah lembut. Ia pun dapat mendengar suara isakan itu semakin memelan hingga tak terdengar lagi, digantikan oleh suara gumaman pelan serta hangat tubuh yang semakin terasa karena pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat.

"Kau akan memelukku sampai aku tertidur 'kan, Sasori-_kun?"_

Bahu Sakura menegang seketika mendengar suara petir yang kembali menggelegar. Sasori pun merapatkan tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya dan menyenderkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala itu. Dan kini indera penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma sakura dan _cherry _yang begitu ia sukai.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengusap punggung Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Hn. Tidurlah, Sakura."

Sasori perlahan menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya dapat mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang mulai terpejam. Bibir mungil Sakura membentuk senyuman ketika ia merasakan kini bibir tipis Sasori menyentuh keningnya dan mengecupnya begitu lembut.

Sampai akhirnya kedua kelopak itu menyembunyikan sepasang giok di mata dunia. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap Sakura membisikkan sesuatu, beriringan dengan suara petir yang kini menyambar namun tak membuat tubuhnya terlonjak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori-_kun._"

Hanya tiga buah kata, namun sanggup membuat dada Sasori kembali terasa begitu hangat dan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Dan kini senyum terbentuk pada bibirnya yang masih menyentuh kening Sakura.

Perlahan, iris karamel itu tertutup, membawanya menyusul sang gadis yang telah terlebih dahulu menuju alam mimpi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ia mengangkat selimut yang sebelumnya berada pada pinggangnya hingga menutupi leher Sakura dengan kehangatan yang begitu kontras pada _hazelnut_-nya yang memburam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kemudian kantuk menguasai mereka berdua. Dan kali ini suara petir yang menggelegar keras tak terdengar lagi oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

_Karena aku tercipta hanyalah untukmu. Kita tercipta untuk melengkapi satu sama lain._

.

.

_End_

.

.

.

.

.

**a.n**: upss, ini belum benar-benar selesai. Masih berminat untuk men-_scroll _ke bawah?

.

.

.

.

.

~…:::…:::…:::…~

_Epilogue: Indera ke Enam._

Hanyalah sebuah hari lain di musim panas yang terik dan indah, dimana nampak sepasang anak manusia yang tengah terduduk santai di ruang tamu sambil menikmati udara musim panas yang membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat. Namun hal itu nampaknya tak menghalangi satu sama lain untuk duduk saling berdekatan.

Nampak dua gelas berisi cairan dingin berwarna merah yang isinya tinggal sedikit―yang diyakini adalah jus semangka, tapi ternyata itu adalah jus tomat dengan _strawberry_―diletakkan di atas meja dengan dua piring yang sudah kotor tertumpuk di atasnya. Suara sayap-sayap jangkrik yang saling bergesekan terdengar di sana, memenuhi ruangan yang ditempati oleh mereka berdua saja.

Si gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura itu nampak tengah menyenderkan kepalanya yang lecap karena keringat pada bahu terbuka Sasori―karena lelaki itu bertelanjang dada, namun Sakura tak masalah dengan hal itu. Sementara Sasori menyenderkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala merah muda yang helaian-helaiannya diikat tinggi-tinggi dan disanggul rapi.

Tangannya yang berada pada bahu Sakura tengah mengibas-kibaskan kipas pada tangannya untuk sekedar membawa hawa sejuk pada tubuh mereka yang terasa panas, padahal mereka telah membuka seluruh pintu dan jendela yang berada pada markas mereka yang tengah lenggang karena ditinggalkan sebagian besar penghuninya untuk menjalani misi.

Kepala Sakura terdongak ke arah sang kekasih yang kini juga menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan alisnya yang tertaut. Senyum yang amatlah tipis menghiasi wajah Master _kugutsu _tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sasori-_kun? _Selain lima alat indera yang kita punya, aku memiliki indera lain yang aku yakini kau tidak memilikinya!"

Sasori menyerngit heran.

"Heh? Apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar.

"Aku bisa membaca hati seseorang!"

Sasori _sweatdrop. _Sepertinya otak jenius Sakura _overheat _karena udara musim panas yang begitu menye―

"Dan jangan kau kira otakku sedang kurang benar, Sasori-_kun. _Aku seriuuuuuussss!" ucap Sakura dengan bibir yang cemberut dan ekspresi wajah seperti anak kecilnya.

Sasori nampaknya mulai tertarik untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Bibirnya kini membentuk seringai tipis.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau bisa tahu apa isi hatiku?"

Sakura meletakkan tangannya pada dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Kembali senyum menghiasi wajahnya tak lama kemudian.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja."

Senyuman Sakura melebar.

"Hatimu mengatakan …" kedua tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya berada pada sisi tubuhnya kini melingkari tubuh Sasori, tak mempedulikan rasa panas yang kini semakin ia rasakan. "Kalau kau, Akasuna no Sasori, mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan sepenuh dan setulus hatimu! Dan kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia!" lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari sepasang karamel yang kini berkilat dengan kebahagian yang jelas kentara di sana.

Dan Sasori pun membalas pelukan itu. ia mengecup kening yang basah itu dengan begitu lembut dan membiarkan hidungnya bermanja-manja dengan bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih manisnya ini.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali. Tapi sayangnya, aku juga bisa membaca isi hati sepertimu."

Dan kali ini, Sakura lah yang memandangi Sasori dengan alis merah mudanya yang mengerut, namun mata itu menyipit jenaka. "Oh ya? Memang apa isi hatiku Sasori-_kun?_"

Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hatimu berkata …" Kini Sasori memeluk Sakura semakin erat, membawa gadis itu semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Bahwa kau, Haruno Sakura, mencintai Akasuna no Sasori jauh dari cinta monyetnya pada si bungsu Uchiha brengsek itu." Sakura kembali tertawa mendengar kata-kata 'bungsu Uchiha brengsek' yang keluar dari bibir Sasori. "Dan kau akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa selalu bersama lelaki itu dan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia."

Sakura tertawa dengan kedua mata yang menyipit dan berbinar bahagia.

"Seisi dunia bahkan Tobi pun tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Sasori-_kun._"

Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu sama denganku, Sakura."

Dan kali ini, Sakura lah yang mengecup kening lelaki itu lembut. Indera penciumannya kini dimanjakan dengan bau tanah dan kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang amat ia cintai. Kedua matanya terasa menghangat ketika ia melihat senyum yang tercipta dari bibir tipis pria itu. Serta ketika ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sasori yang memeluknya dan membiarkan kepalanya tertidur pada dadanya, untuk mendengarkan suara jantung yang berdetak begitu menenangkan dibalik kulit yang lecap karena keringat.

.

.

.

_Karena kata-kata tidaklah diperlukan. Rasakanlah, dan engkau akan tahu seberapa besar cinta ini untukmu._

.

.

.

**Lima Alat Indera ―**_**fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n II** : yaaak, akhirnya fic ini kelarrr, hehehe *tersenyum puas* OOC banget ya Sasorinya? saya tau kok /dibuang/

nggh, tanpa banyak omong … mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
